Heart to Heart
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Sakura disuruh Sasori memberikan flashdisk kepada Itachi. Tapi... apa yang terjadi? RnR please...


**Pair SasuSaku**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning AU, ****sedikit OOC, typo, gaje, ancur, aneh, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Heart to Heart **

**.**

**.**

"HUAAHHMM..." Sakura menguap lebar ketika berjalan menuruni tangga. Terlihat ibunya sedang asyik memasak di dapur.

"Sakura, ayo bantu ibu masak!" kata Kurenai kepada putrinya, ketika melihat Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya, bu..." jawab Sakura pendek. Gadis berambut pink itupun mengambil ikan tuna yang ada di dalam mangkuk, lalu mulai memotongnya.

Kurenai pun mulai melanjutkan menanak nasi dan membuat bumbu soshimi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang. "Aku pulang!" kata seseorang berambut merah yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang..." jawab Kurenai dengan ramah. Sementara Sakura hanya menoleh ke belakang dengan malas, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Kau kenapa kura-kuraku yang manis?" kata pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori tersebut. Kura-kura adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh Sasori kepada adiknya. Alasannya adalah karena Sakura orang yang lelet. Apalagi dalam pelajaran.

"Aku sedang kesal..." jawab Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Kesal...?"

"Kau tahu, kak? Aku tadi dihukum Tsunade-sensei. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, aku tahu... karena kau sangat bodoh dalam matematika... Hahaha..."

Sakura menggurutu dalam hati. _Ya ya, aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Tapi... tak perlu seheboh itulah reaksinya. Membuat orang semakin kesal saja._

Sakura hanya membalas perkataan kakaknya dengan lirikan mata yang tajam. Sementara Sasori yang sedang dilirik pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia malah asyik mengambil handphone dan segera duduk di kursi ruang meja makan.

"Hey, Sasori... ganti baju dulu!" perintah Kurenai.

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya bu, sebentar, aku baru dapat sms penting dari Itachi mengenai presentasi besok."

"Huuh... sok sibuk!" gumam Sakura kecil. Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil sepotong wortel dan segera mencucinya. Setelah memotongnya, ia segera meninggalkan dapur.

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

Sakura bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di kawasan Tokyo. Gedungnya bagus dan fasilitasnya sangat lengkap. Murid-murid di sini kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga kaya. SMU Konoha juga termasuk sekolah yang paling luas dan banyak diminati masyarakat.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana terlihat cukup ramai meskipun hari masih pagi. Ia meletakkan tas di bangkunya yang terletak di samping Tenten dan di depan Ino.

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Tenten senang.

"Pagi..." jawab Sakura.

"Sakura... kenapa kau tidak membalas sms-ku kemarin?"

"Yah... biasalah, aku kan orang sibuk. Hehe..." jawabnya sambil mengibaskan rambut.

Tenten hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban dari teman sekelasnya itu. "Kau ini... Eh, Sakura, besok lusa ke rumah Ino, yoo?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Pesta piyama."

"Wah, seru itu! Tapi..." Sakura berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa, Tenten. Besok lusa ada acara keluarga. Maaf, ya..."

"Ya sudah, kita undur saja. Kalau kau tidak ikut kan, tidak seru. Nanti aku akan tanya kepada Ino."

"Nah, begitu..."

Tiba-tiba sosok Ino dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hay, teman-teman..." sapa mereka berdua.

"Hay..." balas Tenten dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Besok jadi ikutan, ya? Sakura juga, ya?" kata Hinata.

"Sakura tidak bisa kalau lusa. Kita undur jadi minggu depan saja. Bagaimana? Setuju tidak?" kata Tenten meminta persetujuan.

"Yup... Itu ide yang bagus."

'TENG... TENG... TENG...

Dan bunyi bel masuk akhirnya berdentang. Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh, menjadi hening seketika. Para siswa bergegas duduk kembail ke bangku masing-masing. Sebelum kepala sekolah SMU Konoha, Jiraiya datang untuk menegecek murid-muridnya.

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

Sedari tadi Sakura masih sibuk berkutat di hadapan buku matematikanya. Jujur saja, ia sangat membenci yang namanya hitung-hitungan. Apalagi jika ia diberikan PR yang belum ia pahami. Dan kalau PR itu belum diselesaikan, Sakura harus bersiap-siap menanti hukumannya di kamar mandi.

Tangan Sakura kembali mencorat-coret kertas yang ada dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan bangkit dari duduknya. Jalan satu-satunya tinggal bertanya pada kakaknya dan membodohinya untuk mengerjakan PR itu.

'TOK... TOK... TOK..." Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Resiko diejek mentah-mentah sudah ia terima. Toh, yang sering dibilang Sasori memang benar. Sakura bodoh.

"Kak Sasori kau ada didalam?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Dilihatnya Sasori sedang menutp laptop. Lalu mencabut flashdisk yang terpasang di laptop tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori begitu menyadari kedatngan Sakura.

"Oh... i.. ini..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa.

"Jangan bilang kau mau bertanya tentang PR matematika lagi?"

"Wah... kau hebat sekali, kak. Bisa membaca pikiran orang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Sasori berjalalan keluar dari pintu kamar.

"Lho! Lho! Lho? Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera menyerahkan flash disk ini kepada Itachi." Sasori mengambil sepatu yang ada di rak dan mulai memakainya.

"Tapi kak... kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Kemarin kan, aku di hukum gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR ini." Sakura memasang tampang memelas agar Sasori iba kepadanya.

"Sakura, dengar ya? Kakak juga punya tugas..."

"Ta... tapi... hiks...hiks... hiks..." Sakura mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan pura-pura menangis. "Aku tidak mau dihukum lagi... hiks... hiks..."

Melihat adiknya menangis, Sasori menjadi tidak tega. "Baiklah, baiklah, setelah pulang menyerahkan ini, akan kukerjakan semua PR-mu. Puas?"

"Ah, tidak bisa! Pokoknya sekarang! Kau kan tukang bohong!"

"Huufh..." Sasori menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan akhirnya mengalah. Sasori mungkin pintar, tapi ia mudah sekali dibodohi oleh Sakura. "Ya, ya... aku akan aku kerjakan sekarang. Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apa...?" tanya Sakura dengan mata emerald yang bercahaya.

"Antarkan flash disk ini ke tempat Itachi."

"Haah...?"

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

"Ini dia, rumahnya" kata Sakura kegirangan, begitu menemukan rumah yang alamatnya sama persis dengan alamat yang di tuliskan Sasori. "Tinggal bunyikan bel, dan berikan flash disk ini kepada kak Itachi. Lalu pulang dan bersantai."

'TING... TONG... TING... TONG...'

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pembantu dari dalam rumah tersebut. "Mencari siapa, Nona?"

"I... itu cari..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari jawaban yang bagus.

"Pacarnya tuan muda, ya? Sebentar saya panggilkan!"

Lho? Eh...?" _Mungkin pembantu itu sudah tahu kalau aku mencari kak Itachi. Baguslah kalau begitu! _

Sakura memandang rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Terdapat taman di depan rumah tersebut. Halamannya juga cukup luas. Bersih dan rapi.

"Siapa...?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

Sakura menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat sosok di depannya. Dia berambut raven. Dan memiliki tatapan onyx yang tajam Bukan Itachi. Tapi seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Dan yang jelas ia lebih muda dari Itachi. Dan mungkin lebih tampan.

_Wah, dia tampan sekali! _Pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum memandangnya.

"Hey... AKU TANYA, KAU CARI SIAPA?"

"Eh... a... aku... cari..." Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu menyerahkannya. "Ini... pe... permisi..." kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil berbalik dan mulai berlari kecil menjauh dari rumah tersebut.

"Eh... tunggu..." panggil pemuda berambut raven itu sambil berlari mengejar Sakura. "Ini punya siapa?" sambil mengangkat flash disk yang diserahkan Sakura tinggi-tinggi.

Sakura menoleh. Ia tampak terkejut melihat pemuda bermata onyx itu mengejarnya. Ia pun berlari semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya keluar dari gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Hey, Nona...? Aku tanya ini punya siapa?" Sakura menoleh lagi kebelakang dengan takut-takut. Perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

'DUAGGH..." Kepala Sakura terhantam tiang listrik yang ada di depannya. "Auw..." Sakura memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Dan kebetulan kepalanya masih menoleh di belakang. Gadis itu malah tersenyum. Ia senang melihat raut kecemasan terpampang dari wajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak..." jawab Sakura. "Permisi... Maaf merepotkan..." sosok Sakura pun akhirnya berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dasar aneh..."

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

"Sudah selesai...!" teriak Sasori begitu Sakura menampakkan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar teriakan norak kakaknya. Sudah hal yang wajar bagi seorang Sasori bisa mengerjakan matematika dengan mudah.

Sakura tak merespon.

"Kenapa kura-kura?" tanya Sasori penasaran. "Kau sudah berikan flash disk-nya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan malas. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu duduk di samping kakaknya. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di atas lutut. "Kak Itachi tadi itu... aneh sekali..." kata Sakura lirih.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap adiknya keheranan.

"Tidak... hanya saja, Kak Itachi tadi itu terlihat lebih muda dan..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lebih tampan. Hihi..." Gadis berambut pink itu kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Heh... maksudmu Itachi lebih tampan dari aku?"

"Ti... tidak, aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Eh... tapi ini serius, kak, tadi itu Kak Itachi terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih muda. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mengenalku. Sikapnya juga lebih cuek dari biasanya. "

"Kau salah orang, kali! Mungkin yang kau lihat tadi itu adiknya, bukan Itachi."

"Memangnya dia punya adik?"

"Ya, dia punya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seumuran denganmu. Mungkin yang kau lihat tadi itu Sasuke."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya, mungkin saja... "

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

Burung-burung mulai bertebangan kembali ke sarang, Mewarnai pemandangan langit jingga sore. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari mulai meredup. Pertanda sore akan berganti malam.

Namun, itu tak membuat sang Uchiha bungsu meninggalkan aktifitasnya sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut raven itu masih tetap menekuri koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Sehabis pulang sekolah ia langsung menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca koran. Terpampang judul artikel yang sedang ia baca _'Siswa kelas dua SMP memperkosa teman sekelasnya'. _

"Cih... anak muda jaman sekarang," respon Sasuke ketika membaca judul artikel tersebut. Mata onyx-nya mulai beralih membaca paragraph di bawah judul.

_K, siswa SMP Fuji tertangkap basah telah memperkosa teman sekelasnya, seorang siswi bernama L. Diduga korban sedang berjalan sendirian di pematangan sawah menuju rumahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, K sedang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu L lengah, K dengan segera membekap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius..._

"SASUKE~~~!" teriakan Itachi secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa melipat kembali koran yang sedang di bacanya. "Ya, ada apa Aniki?"

"Tadi Sasori bilang kepadaku kalau adik perempuannya kesini dan mengantarkan flashdisk miliknya. Apa kau menerimanya...?"

"Flashdisk...?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Ya, flashdisk berwarna putih."

"Maksudmu, gadis berambut pink yang aneh itu?"

"Ya, dia adiknya Sasori. Apa tadi dia kesini?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah meja di samping sofa. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk balok dan berwarna putih. Tidak salah lagi, benda itu adalah flashdisk yang dimaksud Itachi.

"Nah, itu dia..." Itachi segera mengambil benda tersebut. "Terima kasih, Otouto."

"Hn."

"Eh, iya, kau tadi sudah bertemu dengan Sakura, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Manis, bukan?"

"Manis...? Cih..." respon Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali koran yang tadi ia baca.

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah mendengar komentar dari adiknya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali adiknya dan adik Sasori bisa bersatu. Karena sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia sudah merasa Sakura sangat cocok dengan sifat adiknya. Pembawaannya yang ceria cocok sekali dipadukan dengan pembawaan Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan cuek. Mungkin mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi. Tapi... kalau adiknya tidak suka, dia bisa apa? Toh, dia bukan orang yang suka memaksa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Itachi segera melenggang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sementara Sasuke kembali membaca artikel yang tadi belum selesai ia baca.

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

"Oh, sudah sampai? Apa? Sasuke? Baguslah kalau begitu... Ya sudah ya, Itachi... Tut... tut..." Sasori menutup telpon. "Kura-kura~~~!"

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Tuh, kan, apa kubilang? Orang yang kau kira Itachi tadi itu Sasuke, adiknya Itachi.

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti pura-pura bersikap masa bodoh. Padahal dalam hatinya bersorak-sorai kegirangan. _Jadi pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya Uchiha Itachi._ _KYAAAA~~~~~Sasuke-kun! Kereeenn~~~ Kau tampan sekali HWAAAA~~~_ Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengenang kejadian-kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri kura-kura?" goda Sasori sambil mencubiti pipi adiknya yang bersemu merah.

"Ah, tidak ada...!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang tersenyam-senyum menggodanya.

**Heart to Heart to Heart**

_**SMU Hokage...**_

"Teme~~~" teriak Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke yang sibuk menulis di perpustakaan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Dobe? Mengagetkan saja!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hehe... tentu saja aku sedang mencarimu. Eh... kau sedang apa?"

"Mengisi formulir."

"Formulir apa?"

"Formulir pendaftaran panitia bazar," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Wah... aku juga mau ikutan!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Untuk apa kau ikutan acara seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan pada Hinata-chan, kalau aku ini orang yang berwibawa dan jenius. Akan kuundang dia agar datang ke acara sekolah kita ini, dan dia akan melihat betapa bagusnya robot karya Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil berkhayal tingkat tinggi. "Dengan begitu, dia akan semakin cinta padaku..."

"Haah...! Dasar Dobe!"

Naruto pun mulai merebut kertas yang sedang ditulis oleh Sasuke.

"Heeh...! Mengganggu saja kau! Ambil formulirmu sendiri!" protes Sasuke.

Naruto dengan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling perpustakaan. Begitu ia melihat setumpuk kertas yang ada di depan meja pustakawan, ia segera menghampiri tumpukan itu dan mengambilnya selembar. Ia membaca judul formulir yang ia ambil _'Let's be creative. Pamerkan kreatifitasmu di Hokage Bazaar. Ambil stand-mu sekarang!"_

Naruto kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia mengambil bolpen dan mulai mengisi formulir tersebut.

"Teme, kita buat stand bersama saja, ya?" tanya Naruto menawarkan.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus mendaftar kepanitian dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oke, bos..." Naruto kembali meneruskan mengisi formulir.

**To Be Continued...**

Akhirnya selesai. Review please...

Maaf klo aneh ceritanya...


End file.
